The Order of the Day
by Zarius
Summary: "The order of the day is something worth escaping to, because it rarely exists and doesn't last in our line of work"


**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

 **THE ORDER OF THE DAY**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are trademarked by Nickelodeon. No profit is made from this story.

 **Note:** Takes place within the continuity of my ten-book TMNT series.

* * *

Krang was badly in need of some down time.

Manufacturing and distributing his patented truth serum soda _Pen Pal_ to the unsuspecting people of Earth had been a trying task for the Dimension X warlord, and with Saki away on a special assignment to the farthest corners of the galaxy, and Bebop and Rocksteady tearing up the lunar landscapes playing land rover hockey with high-speed moon rovers outside, Krang felt he was lacking sufficient company.

A good thing he had everyday favorites to watch on the television.

Taking time out from his conniving and calculating plans, Krang retired to the main command hub of the Technodrome, sat down in his chair, and patched into the television feeds of the planet to watch his favorite soap opera couple John and Marsha once again strive and struggle through everyday life.

Thirty minutes into the broadcast however, he hit a snag.

A fierce stream of static interrupted the feed, the screen went into a vertical hold, and the hiss from the static proved so harsh that Krang had to place his tentacles in his own ears as well as his android body doing the same to its own.

"Infernal technical difficulties" Krang rasped, "It's always when the show is it at its most interesting"

The image eventually solidified , but rather than be met with more heart-breaking moments from his cherished couple, Krang was instead faced with a modestly appeasing sight of his old partner in crime, her hair moist and wrapped in an emerald towel, a hair brush in one hand, and fingernails still partially wet from a polish.

"Krang, how dare you hack in to my private channel" the female snapped.

"Shreeka…how dare you interrupt my favorite programme on your private channel" Krang responded.

Shreeka glared at him coldly

"You're not even denying it?" she asked

"Certainly not" said Krang, "There must have been a slight jilt in the mainframe and it cut to the feeds I've barely been using since our split"

"Barely? You shouldn't have been using any of the feeds on my channel at all" said Shreeka, "All this time since your betrayal, and you're still keeping tabs on me?"

"You're the one I left with all of the top-range premium packages available for anyone existing outside of Earth's jurisdiction. Think of it like a neighbor coming in to watch a game when he has been denied the privilege in his own home"

"That only applies to friendly neighbors Krang…we are on different sides of the coin"

"Not entirely Shreeka, we both have that deep desire to cause untold destruction in our search for ultimate power" Krang argued.

"True, there is that" said Shreeka, "The point is, you have no right to still be moving in when I'm moving on"

" _ **Are**_ you moving on Shreeka? Really?" said Krang, a slight calmness in his rattling voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Shreeka.

"You returned my hench-mutants to me before you departed this sector of the galaxy in our last encounter. That is a rare act for you. You usually cling on to whatever you can grab"

"Those two were pests, they ruined my whole plan, and I lost my priceless energy ring. You deserved nothing less than those two failures returned to you, so you were guaranteed more failure in future" Shreeka explained.

"Or maybe you know about my preference for watching humans and animals suffer, and getting a kick out of seeing representations of both does me a world of good" Krang pointed out.

"Don't read into it" Shreeka said, trying not to smirk.

"I can read you too well" said Krang.

"So…what's been going on in that accursed soap of ours…erm…yours? I've been out of the loop the last few days; my eyes have been glued to this galactic tournament presently active in my corner of the galaxy"

"Marsha's mother…she's …unwell" Krang replied.

"Really? I knew her actress wasn't too kindly, but they've actually written it into the storylines?"

"Their way of coping I guess" Krang responded.

"But what if worse comes to worse, would they… _could_ they…" Shreeka asked.

"It seems to be dramatic custom to go that route in these daily dramas…slice of life stories are easy to write, those tiny moments where you bear your soul and do nothing but talk. On occasion there's a hurricane, a car crash, an elevator accident, but they're so spaced out between moments of nothing but commonplace interaction"

"How can you possibly stand it?" said Shreeka.

"It's why I often like to think that's why their called 'daytime' soap operas, it's to represent the order of the typical day. We're warlords, we are accustomed to chaos, we don't have an appreciation for the little moments like this because we are so used to resistance and reducing all to ruin. Chaos thrives in our routine...the order of the day is something worth escaping to, because it rarely exists and doesn't last in our line of work" Krang mused.

"Oh listen to you, you sound just like you were in college" said Shreeka.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Krang said

"Is that the word they use? I've always considered it a pastime…you know, as in _past-time_. Get it?"

"I never got you" said Krang.

Shreeka tapped her shoulder lightly with the tip of her polished finger nail, letting a warm memory overtake her.

"Yeah, you never did…not even in the formal sense" she said

"First time for everything" said Krang.

"Krang, don't…" Shreeka replied, "You betrayed me, I can't shake that"

"You know that Swift song don't you?"

"Not really" said Shreeka.

"I'll patch it in to your audio processors…music helps map out your mind, you'll come to some conclusions once you hear it" Krang replied.

"Any chance you'll tell me what the ulterior motive is for this?" Shreeka replied.

"A chance to match the order of the day" replied Krang.

"I'll consider it then….so long as you wind up being well-mannered by the beginning of it" said Shreeka.

"I'll be on top of that" said Krang.

"Enjoy the show Krang" said Shreeka, steadily adjusting the feed to take Krang back to the soap opera.

"Trust me, I already am" replied Krang gleefully.

 **THE END?**


End file.
